bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 70
is the seventieth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the seventh episode of the fourth season. Summary Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu are in the midst of training. Deadly focused and somewhat brooding, the Work-Study students move with extra precision, garnering the attention of their classmates. Izuku recalls Shota Aizawa reminding them that they can choose not to participate in the upcoming fight against the Yakuza if they so choose. However, all four of them want very badly to rescue Eri and do whatever they can, even if their role is smaller than the Big 3's will be. At lunch, Izuku seems bothered by the situation wit Eri, as well as Sir Nighteye's prediction about the inevitable death of All Might. Tenya notices his friend in need and reminds him if there anything Izuku needs to talk about, he can because they're friends. He uses the same words Izuku said to him back when he was in a dark place before their internships due to the Hero Killer. Tenya's kind gesture brings Izuku to tears until he stops and tells himself that heroes don't cry, and thanks Tenya for his support. Shoto argues that sometimes even Heroes must cry before he and Tenya share some of their food at Izuku. Meanwhile, Heroes from all across Japan continue to investigate all properties connected to the Shie Hassaikai, trying to find the place where they hold Eri. Meanwhile Izuku, Ochaco, Eijiro, Tsuyu and the Big 3 wait impatiently for any call that informs them that they have finally found her, especially Izuku and Mirio. Two days later, late at night, all of them receive messages form Sir Nighteye informing them that they finally know where Eri is and calls everyone to another conference to prepare for the impending rescue operation. Izuku and Mirio vow that this time they are gonna save Eri. Once everyone is at the Nighteye Agency, Sir Nighteye reveals that Eri is being kept in the main hideout underground. When Fat Gum asks him how he discovered that, Sir Nighteye shows a toy intended for little girls and tells them that a member of Shie Hassaikai is buying a lot of toys like that. Fat Gum thinks that the person buying the doll was just some enthusiast, but Sir Nighteye corrects him by telling him that he used his Foresight Quirk on the suspect to see his future and discovered that he is Eri's cater, and thanks to that he knows how to get to her. The sidekicks of Sir Nighteye's state that they have a time frame of when they will be home and they got a warrant from the police, so all they need to do is get in there. These good news makes Mirio recover part of his energetic personality, and tries to encourage Deku, which pleases him and the classmates of both. Seeing his apprentice, Sir Nighteye understands how much Mirio has suffered in recent days for having decided not to rescue Eri when he had the chance, prioritizing obtaining the best possible result of that entire operation, but he is sure that his past decisions do not will have been in vain once they have rescued the girl. The next morning at 8:00 AM, in front of the Police Station, Heroes partaking in the rescue operation have been given detailed information about the Shie Hassaikai's secret complex underground facility; including the shortest route to Eri's location as well as all the information available of Quirks registered of Hassaikai members. Class 1-A students are nervous and eager about the rescue operation. Izuku Midoriya wonders where Gran Torino is, and Nighteye and a police officer inform him that he is unable to attend the operation due to something coming up involving the League of Villains. Once everyone is ready, the operation is set in motion. Meanwhile, at Shie Hassaikai headquarters, after being informed that the latest movements of the authorities indicate that they are preparing to assault the mansion, Overhaul goes to one of the rooms, where he meets with an old man who he calls "Pops", who's in a coma, and apologizes to him because things might get a little noisy soon. At 8:30 AM, the Heroes and Police Force are outside the Shie Hassaikai's Headquarters and commence the operation. One of the police offices goes to press the intercom to read the warrant to the Shie Hassaikai when suddenly Rikiya Katsukame bursts through the gate, sending some Policemen flying, being quickly rescued by Shota and Izuku. Rock Lock wonders, surprised, if the Shie Hassaikai had anticipated his arrival. Rikiya demands to know the reason for their presence and prepares to punch them with his overgrown muscles. Ryukyu transforms into her Dragon form and intercepts the punch with her draconian claw, to quickly knock down Rikiya. Ryukyu assures her agency can deal with the villain and asks the other groups to rush to the hideout. The other Yakuza members don't back down and a battle ensues outside the hideout. While the minor heroes hold them off, Sir Nighteye leads the main charge to the entrance. Meanwhile, Overhaul and Chrono prepare the Eight Bullets to hold off the heroes until they can escape with Eri and their research. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *Sir Nighteye's inner monologue about his concern for Mirio shows scenes, instead of being totally black as in the manga. It also adds a flashback that shows when Sir Nighteye used his Quirk on All Might while he was still hospitalized. *The anime adds several extra scenes featuring the members of Class 1-A. *The anime omits several panels featured in the manga, including everyone suiting up prior to the mission. Instead, it only shows Izuku and Mirio preparing to move out. *The anime adds extra scenes for Sir Nighteye's investigation to locate Eri, and more heroes are seen collaborating. Quirks *Lock Down *Foresight *Vitality Stealing *Hair-Raiser *Dragon *Leafipulation Locations *U.A. High School **Heights Alliance *Nighteye Agency *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Shie Hassaikai Raid (Started) **Ryukyu Squad vs. Rikiya Katsukame (Started) Trivia Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 70